For the First Time
by gracierose
Summary: Can you see someone and never see them until one moment in time makes you take a second glance?


For the First Time  
  
It Was Christmas at Hogwarts, and Gryffindor House was empty this year,all but Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. The four of them were having a wonderful break with the house to themeselves, they had even talked Hermione into not studying until after New Years! They still had no idea how they did that one. Harry and Ginny had gone out for a "walk" claiming they needed to stretch their legs, as they had been sitting in front of the common room fire all day.  
  
"A walk? Is that what it is called now?" grumbled Ron as he flopped himself downon the couch beside Hermione.  
  
"Oh, Ron. Deal with it." said Hermione, looking up from her book and looking Ron straight in the eyes.  
  
That is was when he felt it. Something warm sliding between his fingers. It was soft and smooth and shot a tingle through his body.. It took him a minute to finally realize it was her hand in his, and her fingers resting between his. He looked back at her, and with a smile she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes leaving Ron with nothing to do but sit there staring dumbly intothe fire, his thoughts his only company.  
  
""Are those your eyes? Is that your smile? I've been looking at you forever but I never saw you before. Are those your hands, holding mine? Now I wonder how Icould could have been so blind.""  
  
He looked down at her, she was still smiling but her breathiing was even so he knew she was sleeping. " I have been so blind" Ron thought. "Why did I never see it before? why did I never see her like this before?" She moved on his arm and a lock of her hair fell over her eyes. He reached down and brushed it behind her ear. The touch of his hand on her stirred her awake. She raised her head up and looked at him, straight in the eyes. Their eyes locked, he didn't move, she didn't move. All they did was breathe. Once again Ron's thoughts attacked him.  
  
""For the first time I am looking in your eyes. For the first time I'm seeing who you are. I can't believe how much I see, when your looking back at me. Now I understand why love is....love is.....For the first time""  
  
"'Mione?" he finally says.  
  
" Mmmmm?"  
  
"Why me? Why when you could have anyone, someone better, someone who could giveyou what you deserve more than i could give you? Why me?"  
  
"Ronald Weasly! Who could give me more than what I have with you?"  
  
"With me? You have something with me?" a look of complete confusion spreading rapidly across his face. A look only Ron Weasley could give.  
  
"You really are a git aren't you?" said Hermione with a sigh. Then taking a deep breath she began. Taking his other hand in hers. "Ron with you I have safety. I feel safer than I knew was possible. When I am with you I know no one can harm me. With you, Ron, I have familiarity. There something about being with you that is just right. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you even make me furious,and just when you make me want to hate you, you make me smile and laugh again. And it is in that moment, that I know that you will do these things to me forever, and that I will always love you and never be able to hate you. That Ronald Weasley is Why you."  
  
"Oh, ok then" said Ron in reply. " I still can't believe this is really real."  
  
"Well get used to it. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, Ron."  
  
"I love you too, 'Mione." and with that he broke the contact their eyes had. Leaning forward he captured her soft lips in his and kissed her. The most tender, loving kiss they had ever experienced, ok so the only kiss they had ever experienced, but it was still great.Finally the kiss ended. Ron draped his arm around Hermione's shoulder as she snuggled into him. He sat there fingering her hair taking in all that had just happened.  
  
""Can this be real, can this be true? Am I the same person I was this morning and are you the same you? It's all so strange, how can it be all along this love was right in front of me.""  
  
"Ron, why are you so quiet? We've been sitting her for 20 minutes and youhaven't said anything."  
  
"Oh, sorry 'Mione. I was just thinking is all."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Everything. And how you were right there always, but I had never seen you. Or really looked at you as more than my best friend until, well today. It was like I had just looked at you for the first time, ever."  
  
""For the first time I am lookin in your eyes. For the first time I'm seeing who you are. I can't believe how much i see when your looking back at me. Now I understand why loves is...love is...for the first time"  
  
"What is it you see when you look at me?"  
  
" I see beauty, I see brains. I see hair, a lot of it" with this Hermione proceeded to smack him.  
"  
Ow, Ow, Oy Mione just kidding. Seriously, I see everything I had given up believing I would ever get a long time ago."  
"  
What is that, Ron?"  
  
"Love."  
  
""Such a long time ago I had given up on finding this emotion...ever again. But you're here with me now, yes I've found you somehow. And I've never been so sure.""  
  
" Why did you give up on love?"  
  
"Krum. He could give you all I couldn't. So I gave it up. So you could be with him."  
  
"But I'm with you. I've always been with you."  
  
Ron reached over and stroked her cheek. They moved forward and their lips met again...allowing themselves to explore the other's mouth this time. Breaking the kiss to breathe Hermione stood up pulling Ron with her. He put his arm around her, his hand on her waist. They walked over to the portait hole. Just as they went to go out they met Harry and Ginny coming back in.  
  
"Where are you two going?" asked Ginny.  
  
Ron and Hermione just smiled at each other and replied together "On a walk." and with that disappeared through the portrait hole. Leaving a dumb founded Harry and Ginny.  
  
"A walk? Is that what they call it now?" grumbled Harry.  
  
"Oh Harry, just deal with it" said Ginny looking him straight in the eye, sliding her hand into his.  
  
"" And for the first time, I am looking in your eyes. For the first time I"m seeing who you are. Can't believe how much I see. When your looking back at me. Now I understand what love is, love is...for the first time." 


End file.
